The Flash: Collection of One-Shots
by ForBream
Summary: Unrelated one-shots about "The Flash." From cute and romantic, to humorous and light, to dark and angsty.
1. Alcohol Tolerance

**Barry Allen x Reader**

You groaned as your fingers massaged your temples, trying to soothe the pain radiating in your skull. You knew you had work today and you knew staying at the bar with your friends had been a bad idea but somehow they were able to persuade you to stay an extra hour than your originally planned, which led to you staying another hour after that and it felt like with every drink they forced upon you, you ended up staying another hour.

When you entered the Cortex you immediately regretted your decision to even get out of bed this morning. Cisco was playing some ACDC song and he had it louder than usual, at least it felt that way to you. You looked over and saw Dr. Wells examining the computer screen and realized the music wasn't that loud because he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Hey (y/n)," Cisco said as he took in your disheveled appearance. "Late night?" His lips curved into a smirk and you glared at him from behind your sunglasses.

"You could say that," you mumbled quietly as you set your bag on the counter and dug through it, desperately searching for aspirin.

Once you finally located the pill bottle that would probably save your life you ripped it open and took out two of the tablets, you popped them into your mouth and swallowed them without a second thought, but once again you regretted that decision. The act of throwing your head back gave you a massive head rush and set your hands on the desk in order to steady yourself. It didn't help when you felt a sudden gust of strong wind which almost sent you to the floor.

"Barry," you muttered, hopping you sounded at least a little angry. "Could you possibly not?"

Barry turned to examine you and he broke into a smile. "What happened to you?"

You lowered yourself into one of the vacant chairs and leaned back. "My friends and my lack of will power happened."

"Don't you have, and I quote, 'an alcohol tolerance that has never failed you'?" Dr. Wells asked, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

You were surprised by his comment but didn't show it in fear of moving too much for your own personal liking. "I usually do. I don't know what my friend gave me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're doing better than Caitlin was," Barry commented.

"Whose doing better than me at what?" Caitlin asked as she appeared in the entrance to the Cortex.

"(y/n)'s taking her hangover better than you did," Cisco explained casually.

"In my defense, that was the first time I'd ever had that much to drink at one time. Besides (y/n), don't you have, and I quote 'an alcohol tolerance…"

"Yeah, yeah. An alcohol tolerance that has never failed me," I muttered, sending Dr. Well's a glare.

…

"Alright, I'm gonna head out, I'll see you all tomorrow," Barry said as he shrugged on his coat. There was a chorus of goodbye's from Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco.

Barry sped to the elevator, eager to get home and taste the lasagna Iris was gratefully preparing for dinner. He stopped short when he saw you sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with you head hanging forward.

"(y/n)? (y/n)?" Barry called. He knelt down next to you and lifted your head gently. He pulled off the sunglasses that you had refused to take off the entire day and saw your eyes closed and picked up on the fact that you had fallen asleep.

He chuckled and picked you up before pressing the elevator call button. He stepped onto the elevator in a stride and glanced down at you as you slept peacefully in his arms. As soon as the elevator doors slid open Barry sped off towards your apartment, intent on dropping you off in bed before heading home himself.

When he was outside your door he cursed silently when he realized that the door was locked. Of course it was, what person didn't lock there door in a place like Central City? Barry looked down at you once again and decided it was time to wake you up, especially since he had no idea where you kept the key.

"(y/n), I need you to wake up, we're at your apartment," he said into your ear, hoping the closer proximity would help.

Finally you let out a yawn and your eyelids fluttered open. Your eyes widened when you came face to face with Barry and your realized how close your faces were. He smiled gratefully and set you down, keeping a firm grip on your arms until you got your balance.

"How long have I been out?" You asked as you rubbed a hand through you hair.

Barry shrugged. "Not sure really. You were asleep by the elevator when I found you, but I'm not sure how long you were there before I came along."

You groaned and fished around inside your purse, waiting for and finally feeling the cool metal of your key brush against your fingertips. You grabbed it before it managed to wiggle its way closer to the bottom of the endless black hole that was your purse and pulled it out and unlocking your door.

The door opened with a squeak and you cringed and made a mental note to get that fixed soon. You threw your bag on the ground next to the small table inside your apartment and rested your hand on the surface as you bent over to removed your heels. When you stood up straight you turned around and noticed Barry standing in your doorway, obviously confused about what to do next.

"Do you want to come in?" You asked, looking in your peripheral to gauge how messy your apartment currently was. You gave it a six out of ten.

The speedster shook his head and gave you an apologetic smile. "No thanks, Iris is making lasagna and I promised I'd be home before it gets cold."

You nodded, "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

Barry turned on his heel and made to not only leave but speed his way out, but before he was able to you quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and raised an arched eyebrow at you.

"Sorry," you said, removing your fingers from his wrist. "I just wanted to thank you, you know, for bringing me home, and getting me out of there before Cisco could find me, he'd never let me live it down."

Barry chuckled and turned to face you fully. "It's no problem, Cisco's already got enough on you after today, no need to give him anymore ammunition."

You directed a gracious smile towards the speedster before stepping closer and raising yourself up on your toes a little. You pressed your lips lightly against Barry's cheek and lowered yourself down again, keeping you're smile on your face.

"Goodnight Barry," you mumbled quietly.

Barry's lips twisted into one of his signature crooked grins which made your own smile widen. "Goodnight (y/n)."

And with that he sped off, heading home to eat a meal cooked by the woman he loved but didn't love him back, or at least she didn't know she loved him back, but everyone else could tell. You sighed and reentered your apartment, closing the door behind you and leaning against. You closed your eyes and ran a finger lightly over your lips, smiling as your recalled the feeling of kissing Barry, even if it was just on the cheek.

This was the only time you were ever going to thank your alcohol tolerance for failing you, but you new you'd have to step up your game so it never happened again.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first of these one-shots. There will be more coming, so keep an eye out.**

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	2. Memories

**Harrison Wells x Reader**

"I thought you actually cared about us, about me," you muttered quietly as you looked in the bright shining blue eyes you knew belonged to Harrison Wells, it made you choke up when you reminded yourself that despite it being Harrison's face, it wasn't the Harrison Wells you had know fifteen years ago, this was a different man, a murderer.

Harrison, or Eobard, but at this point you still referred to him as Harrison just because you couldn't bring yourself to call him anything different when he looked like the man you were in love with.

He took off his glasses and leaned casually against the side of his cell. "Oh (y/n), I'll be honest, it was never my intention to grow so fond of Cisco or Caitlin, and especially not Barry, but I definitely did not intend to fall in love with you. I know the original Harrison Wells was madly in love with you but I never saw the appeal, until you came to Central City and I actually got to work with you, then I quickly learned what it was he saw in you."

"And what exactly is that?" you asked, looking at him through your lashes.

"Your perseverance and confidence, you heart, your kindness," he listed as his blue eyes watched you intently. "He always admired the way you could make your job into more of a game, he loved how you always had an opinion and would never hesitate to share."

You used your hair to hide the smile that pulled at your lips as a memory decided to invade your mind.

…

" _How's it going for you?" Harrison asked as he leaned down over your shoulder, eyeing the algorithm that was pulled on your computer screen._

 _You turned your head towards your partner and smiled before returning your eyes to the screen. "Perfect, I'm surprisingly ahead of schedule."_

" _How'd you manage that?"_

 _You moved your cursor and brought up the stopwatch you had hidden on your desktop, pausing it before responding, "I'm timing myself, if I can finish before the timer runs out then I am allowing myself to get a much needed haircut as a reward."_

 _Harrison chuckled and your smile widened when you felt his lips press against your cheek. "You're the only person I know who can manage to turn anything into a game." He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder._

" _My dad loved making games out of even the smallest thing, I guess it just sort of got passed down to me." You turned and kissed him square on the lips before unwrapping his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Wells, I have an algorithm to finish." You attempted to sound annoyed with his presence but the smirk on your face and happiness shining in your eyes easily gave away that you were joking._

 _He laughed and put his hands up in surrender, "Well I wouldn't want to keep you any long Ms. (l/n), please by all means, continue." You both laughed together as he went across the room to the door, intent on going back to his own work. "I'll see you when you're done, have fun (y/n)."_

 _You spun around in your chair, fixing him with a cheeky smile. "I plan on it."_

…

You shook your head and returned your attention to the Harrison Wells standing in front of you. He was watching you intently and he had stopped talking, taking note that you had drifted off and were no longer paying attention to him.

"Remember something?" he asked with a smirk.

Though you found it difficult, you forced yourself to fix him glare. "Be quiet. Don't pretend you actually know what kind of relationship Harrison and I had, especially after you're the one that destroyed it."

This Harrison placed a hand on his heart in mock offense, "It's sad to think that you don't believe that I know his feelings, especially since now, I have the same feelings."

You shook your head angrily, your fists clenching at your sides, "I don't need to hear anything else from you, not after all you've done to us."

You turned on your heels and opened your palm over the screen next to the Pipeline, getting ready to close the door.

"You mean help Barry with his speed and keeping this city safe? Helping Cisco and Caitlin with there work? Helping you?"

You stood up straight and made sure to keep your face hidden from so that he didn't see the tears welling in your eyes or the few that had managed to escape. You didn't respond but rather pressed your finger tips to the computer screen, successfully closing the Pipeline door.

You forced yourself to move, to leave, not only the Pipeline but also the building. You didn't want to see Cisco or Caitlin or anybody right now. All you wanted at this point was to be alone, alone with the memories you had of your times with Harrison Wells, and not the recent ones, but the ones from fifteen years ago, when he wasn't Eobard Thawne, when he wasn't an insane speedster, and when he wasn't a murderer.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	3. Not Such A Bad Person

**Harrison Wells x Reader**

You couldn't stand the fact that he was here, acting as if he was genuinely interested in helping Barry, when in reality all he wanted was to be the savior of his own Earth, Earth-2. At least that was the conclusion you had come to, but you were willing to bet you weren't that far off from the truth.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Harrison asked as he tampered with some machine at the small table he had claimed in Cisco's work room.

You looked up from the screen in front of you and saw that he had stopped what he was working on and was watching you with those intense blue eyes, the same eyes you had admired just over six months ago.

"Is it that obvious?" You said sarcastically.

"Care to let me in on what I did wrong?"

"Why do you care?" You took off your glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of your dress.

"As Dr. Snow and Mr. Allen said, we're a team, and the members need to be able to at least tolerate each other, and it doesn't seem like you tolerate me very well."

"And why should? You're only here for the glory, right?"

Harrison's eyes widened, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What glory?"

"If you stop Zoom, you can go back to Earth-2 and tell them all that you single handedly took down him down and they'll all consider you a God because you save their city."

"You're wrong." He stated simply, pushing himself to stand up and removing his glasses as well.

"Am I? Really? Then why are you here? Why are you helping Barry?" You stationed you hands on you hips, fixing with a look that easily said _I-don't-believe-or-trust-you-at-all_.

"You weren't there when Ramon told everyone about the Vibe he had about me, were you?"

"No, I was down here trying to find away to stop the metahumans, that you created, from getting through the Breaches."

The Earth-2 scientist came close and soon leaned back against the table directly across from you. He kept his eyes on you, studying you. "I came here to help Barry, stop Zoom, because Zoom has my daughter."

Your eyes widened at the mention of a daughter, you had had no idea he'd even been married let alone that he'd had a child. "I didn't know you had a daughter," you muttered quietly, suddenly feeling very guilty about the way you had been acting towards him.

Harrison nodded and ran a hand down his face, stopping it so that it rested on his chin.

"What's her name?" You questioned cautiously, not wanting to set him off.

"Jesse."

"That's a nice name," you said truthfully, you had always wanted to name your own daughter that one day, it had been your favorite name since you were ten. "What's she like?"

"She's…" he paused, unsure of how to proceed in describing the one good thing he still had in his life. "She's incredible. She's so bright, she graduated high school at fifteen. And she has this amazing smile that can light up any room. She's so optimistic and full of joy, even after her mother died she never lost her light."

You smiled unknowingly as a smile grew on Harrison's face. You could tell that just talking about his daughter made him happy and that she was an important part of his life.

"She really does sound incredible," you said, not letting your smile fall, even when he noticed it.

"You know, when I met you, I thought there was something familiar about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it, and then I realized, the reason you seemed familiar was because of how alike you and Jesse are. You two would've gotten along so well." He let out a chuckle which made your smile grow, it was a sound you didn't hear often and you found that you like it.

"We'll get her back, I can't wait to meet her."

Harrison raised his gaze so that his eyes could lock with yours. The corners of his lips tugged upwards in a smile. "Thank you, (y/n)."

You nodded, "Of course Harrison."

That was the first time you'd called him by his name, you'd been avoiding it because you knew saying it would make it too real, but as it rolled off of your tongue, you couldn't help but smile to yourself.

You had been wrong about Earth-2 Harrison Wells. Very wrong. He had his own motive for helping Barry, yes, but it was a good one. You glanced over at him, silently watching as he began messing with the same machine from earlier. Maybe Harrison Wells wasn't as bad of a person as you had originally thought.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	4. The Tie

**Harrison Wells x Reader**

"You're hopeless, I hope you know that," you muttered as you moved to adjust Harrison's tie, which was crooked. Again.

Harrison chuckled as you attempted to fix the damn tie around his neck for the fourth time that night. "Then why do you keep trying?" His smile was as bright as ever and you found yourself unable to resist leaning up to capture his lips for a split second.

"Because this is a big night, and I want it to be perfect for you."

He brought a hand up and swept away a stray lock of hair, smiling sincerely. "Tonight will be perfect. We are finally going to complete the dream that we've been working towards for years."

You nodded and turned you attention to the television which was tuned into Central City Picture News, one of many stations that was covering the Particle Accelerator launching that was going to happen in a little under an hour.

You wrapped an arm around Harrison and he didn't hesitate to do the same. Together the two of you stood, watching the commotion outside. There were so many people standing outside of S.T.A.R. Labs, waiting for Harrison to appear and make his big speech. You frowned when the camera caught a glimpse of a group of protestors who were chanting about how the Particle Accelerator was going to ruin our city.

"They're wrong you know, the Accelerator, it's going to make this world better." You knew that it probably didn't both Harrison in the slightest. He didn't care who actually believed that the Accelerator was going to work, he knew it was and that's all he cared about.

"I know," you smirked, having called his answer. "All that matter is that I have you believing in me."

He turned his gaze on you, watching you with those striking blue eyes that had reeled you in the moment you met. His hand ran up and down your upper arm and he leaned down and connected your lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before you pulled back, though you had to admit, you were reluctant to do so.

Though the kiss had ended you and Harrison stayed close, holding eye contact as both of you broke into smiles. The sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway made you and Harrison pull farther away from one another. You both turned to find who had interrupted your moment.

Cisco stood in the entryway to Harrison's office, a tablet in one hand and a sucker in the other, one his face was a smirk that he was trying to hide. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

Harrison chuckled and you felt goosebumps run over your skin at the sound. Over fifteen years and that laugh still got to you.

"No, you're fine. What did you need Cisco?" Harrison smiled at one of his youngest employees, the one he had begun to view as a son.

"They masses are getting antsy out there, I think it's time we get this show on the road."

Harrison nodded and Cisco dismissed himself. Harrison turned back and kissed you one last time. "This is it," he mumbled against your lips.

He turned to leave but just as he crossed the threshold you moved forward to stop him. "Wait, one second."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion and you laughed at his facial expression. "What is it?"

You hurried over to him and worked at his tie, undoing the knot and sliding it off of his neck. The look of confusion on Harrison's face only grew when you unbuttoned the first button on his white collared shirt.

"What was that for?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"The tie wasn't working, this is definitely better." You adjusted his collar and pulled him closer reconnecting your lips for the fourth time. "Now go get 'em."

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	5. Can't Catch 'em All

**Barry Allen x Reader**

"Hey, (y/n)," Barry called as he strolled into Jitters.

You finished filling one of your customers cups before looking up and smiling at the speedster. "Hey Bar, what's up?"

He shrugged and took a quick glance around the coffee shop, "Just meeting some friends."

You raised an eyebrow, "What friends?"

"Um, you know, just some old friends from Star City." Barry stopped scanning the shop, having apparently found who he was looking for. "And there they are."

You turned around and saw a blonde woman sitting at one of the high top tables with a man who seemed vaguely familiar to you, but you couldn't put your finger on where you had seen him before. You decided you need to investigate a little and gave Barry a smile that he had easily learned the meaning of by now.

He groaned and gestured for you to follow as he approached the couple. The blonde looked up and smiled when she found Barry.

"Hey there Barry," she said joyfully. She stood and wrapped her arms tightly around the speedster.

"Good to see you too Felicity," he made eye contact with the familiar man and nodded, "Oliver."

"Barry. Who's your friend?" You returned the small smile Oliver gave you.

"This is (y/n) (y/l/n). (y/n), this is Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen."

You quickly shook both of their hands and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. How's Central City treating you?"

"It's great," Felicity said as she raised herself back onto her stool. "I mean we've both been here plenty of times, but it seems as though things have gotten pretty crazy lately. Especially with the red streak running around the city."

You glanced over at Barry and saw that the smile he once had had fallen and he was frowning at Felicity. "You mean the Flash?" I questioned, hoping to keep this conversation away from Barry.

Felicity and Oliver's eyes both widened a bit and the blonde gave you a huge secretive smile. "(y/n), can I ask you something?" You nodded. "Do you by chance know a certain little secret about our friend Barry?"

Your own eyes widened and you felt your stomach fall, was it possible you had just given Barry's secret away? You had only mentioned what he called himself and there were plenty of people all over the city who had been calling him that as well.

"I don't know what you me-"

You stopped short when Barry started chuckling from beside you. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at you. "(y/n), Felicity and Oliver know about the Flash."

You turned and glared at your friend, giving him a not-so-friendly slap on the arm. "Barry Allen, I swear I would beat you senseless if I didn't know you could easily out-run me."

"I think out-run would be an understatement," Felicity offered up, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

…

"You know, I was pretty surprised when you didn't fawn over Oliver," Felicity mentioned. She stood next to you as you worked on cleaning up the front counter.

"Why?" You asked, glancing at her from the corner of your eye.

"Most girls do. I mean he's attractive, he's rich."

"I'm not really interested in looks or money."

Felicity smirked and leaned her elbows on the counter so that she could see your face. "So what are you interested in? Or should I ask who?"

You felt your cheeks burn a little as you focused more on getting a dried coffee stain off the granite counter top. "I'm not really interested in anyone," you muttered.

"Uh-huh, not even our own little speedster?" You stopped but kept your gaze on the counter. "Come on (y/n), I'm really good with secrets, you can tell me."

You sighed and finished cleaning the counter. You gestured for Felicity to follow as you went around and worked on other tables. "I'll admit I have some type of feelings towards Barry, but I can't really explain them. I mean, I know he loves Iris, I've know that since middle school, and I know he doesn't think of me the same way and that I should just move on, but there's a small part of me that can't because it's hoping that one day he will move on from Iris. Barry is such a huge nerd and is forgetful a lot of the time but he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, always willing to put someone else's life, even a strangers, before his own. That' why I can't just move on, he's got me in this maze and I don't think I'll ever get out."

"Wow," Felicity breathed. "Very poetic." You burst out laughing at her comment, easily attracting the attention of the boys. The two of you smile innocently and waved.

…

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Barry asked Felicity.

The blonde shrugged, "I was just asking why she didn't fawn over Oliver when she figured out who he was. Most girls do."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Did she give you a reason?"

Felicity scoffed and grabbed Oliver's face in her hands. "Oh Ollie, she just wasn't interested." With that she walked off and went over to say goodbye to you before she and Oliver left to head back to Star City.

Barry laughed and looked over at Oliver with a smirk. "Guess you can't catch 'em all." Oliver gave the speedster a tight lipped strained smile and shook his head before taking off after Felicity.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	6. Face Behind The Blur

**Barry Allen x Reader**

"I swear to god Barry Allen," you muttered under your breath as you checked the clock at the back of Jitters.

He was late, again, for the date he had planned. Somehow Barry had convinced Iris to give him the key to Jitters so the two of you could have a nice evening together. He had instructed you to show up at six o' clock, and it was currently — you glanced back at the clock to confirm — eight-fifteen.

You wouldn't say that you and Barry were officially dating, but you had been on a good number of dates. Two to be exact, at least, those were the ones he'd actually showed up too, in total there were seven dates you two had planned.

You had told him every time he had missed a date that you weren't upset with him, you knew he was busy. He had things to do at S.T.A.R. Labs and the CCPD, so you couldn't really blame him, but tonight was different because it was meant to not only be a dinner to apologize for all the missed dates, but also your birthday dinner.

Another sigh left your lips and you blew out the candle that was positioned in the middle of the table. Barry had been at Jitters before you showed up, this you knew because everything was completely set up and ready for dinner, even the dinner itself was ready. I simple plate containing a burger and fried from Big Belly Burger, to anyone else that would seem lazy and cheap, but to you that's all you really wanted. You weren't a huge fan of fancy dinners, you preferred simplicity.

"I gave you so many second chances Barry, how could you have blown them all?" You asked no one. Jitters was completely empty and the only sound came from the clock on the back wall of the shop.

You pushed yourself off of your stool and collected your jacket and bag from the back. If he wasn't going to show up then you weren't going to sit and waste your time waiting. With your hand on the door handle you glanced back at where the dinner had been set up.

Just as you opened the door a strong gust of wind ran past you and you felt you skin burn as the glass on the windows shattered, a few shards piercing your skin. You turned and froze at what you saw in front of you. A man in a yellow suit, sparking red lighting. He stood there, almost vibrating as he stared at you with glowing red eyes.

"Who- who are you?" you voice cracked and you could feel yourself as your body began to shake.

"Your worst nightmare?" he questioned with a sarcastic tone.

The thought of running crossed your mind but you quickly dismissed it, knowing that this man was as fast as the streak that had been flying around Central City. Besides, you couldn't seem to force your body to move, you were frozen in place, unable to save yourself.

It was when the man started towards you that you came out of your daze. Despite how much you were shaking you still managed to get yourself to run towards the counter. You knew it was probably pointless considering this man was lightning fast, but you still had to try. You ducked behind the counter and listened as the man let out a dark and slightly distorted chuckle.

You shuddered as you heard the mans footsteps coming closer and closer before they finally stop directly on the opposite side of the counter. A small scream left your lips as you felt his fingertips brush the top of your scalp. But then another gust of wind flew through the coffee shop and the sound of something breaking echoed.

You grabbed the counter and pulled yourself up enough so that you could peek over the ledge and were surprised when you saw the man in the yellow suit laying on the floor a top a now broken table. Iris was so going to kill you. Standing above him was another man, this one wearing a red suit very similar to the yellow one.

"The Streak," you mumbled quietly. You didn't think he could have heard you which was why you stopped short yet again when he turned around to look you.

A look of panic crossed his face before it became a blur. His face was moving so fast it looked like nothing but a huge blur, which hid his features from you.

"Who are you?" You asked, hoping for an answer different than 'The Streak.'

"Just someone who likes to help." His voice was distorted as well, but not in a menacing way like the man in the yellow who was currently unconscious on the ground. "Are you okay?"

You nodded quickly "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

You could almost tell he was glancing down at your arm which you now began to realize was searing with pain. He sped over to you and gently grabbed a hold of your forearm which had minimal damage compared to your upper arm.

"You should go to the hospital and get this taken care of."

You let out a small snort, "It'll be fine, I'll just use a tweezers."

The man in red looked up at you and before you had time to react had picked you up in his arms and rushed you away. When he set you down you looked around and saw you were outside the Central City Hospital.

"Take care of yourself," He said before speeding off, hopefully back to Jitters to take care of the man in that yellow suit.

You followed his instructions, which was odd, the only person who could usually get you to do anything was Barry or Iris. Before you stepped over the threshold of the hospital you took one last glance in the direction the speedster had taken off in. You wanted so badly to find out who he was now, you wanted to find the face behind the blue.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	7. Flash or Not

**Barry Allen x Reader**

You smiled as you watched Barry sleep peacefully in the chair next to the door of your room. He had a hand propped up on the arm and was leaning his cheek against his face. You always remembered when he'd fall asleep while you two would study during high school, no matter how stressed he seemed to be about an upcoming or, in this case, one of his best friends being in the hospital after a not-so-friendly encounter with Zoom, he always looked so peaceful while he slept.

The doctor sneaked in a few seconds later, careful not to disturb the sleeping speedster because he knew he would still be there. Apparently before you had woken up, Barry had been with you practically twenty-four seven. Some of the younger, and even a few of the older nurses kept asking you about him and commenting on how adorable he was.

"How are you feeling Ms. (y/l/n)?" he asked. He picked up your chart and took a quick glance over it.

You shrugged, wincing at the pain that radiated in your shoulder. "Good, for the most part. Just a little sore yet."

He nodded and checked your vitals, though it was obvious that they hadn't changed. He wrote down a few things on my papers that were on his clipboard. "Well I've got some good news for you, I think we'll be able to get you out of here before Christmas."

"Perfect," you stated simply.

"Make you sure tell your boyfriend if he ever decides to wake up," the doctor mentioned with a mischievous smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend," you muttered quietly, you didn't really care if he heard you or not because you knew he would brush you off anyway.

As soon as the doctor was out of the room Barry stirred. He unclenched his fist and rubbed a hand down his face. He looked up and searched the room before he focused on you and a smile grow on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," you joked.

He chuckled and pushed himself up from his chair and came over to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and antsy to get out of this hospital bed, but the doctor said I should get out before Christmas which is a plus."

"Really? That's great! Iris was pretty upset when she found out you could be stuck in here over the holidays."

"And you weren't?" I raised brow, challenging him.

His eyes widened in slight panic. "Of course I was, but, you know, Iris would have been bummed if you weren't at Christmas… Not that I wouldn't be bummed to."

I laughed and he finally stopped rambling when he realized I was joking. "Thanks for staying with me all this time."

"It was only fair, I was the reason you got hurt."

You shook your head furiously, "It was not your fault."

He let out an exasperated sigh and started pacing the room, indicating that he was becoming very frustrated. "It was my fault (y/n). I brought you into all of this when I told you who I was. I thought knowing would keep you safe, but it just came back to bite me in the ass."

"Barry Allen." He stopped and looked at you, taking in the annoyed glare and frown that adorned your face. "I would be in so much more danger if I didn't know about you. If I get in trouble now I have you on speed dial. Just like that night, if I hadn't know you were the Flash I wouldn't have been able to call you and you wouldn't have been able to find me."

He sighed again and stopped pacing, opting instead for staring out the window at the sky. It was almost five and the sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a cool orange glow and bathing the hospital room in the same hue.

"(y/n), you have no idea how worried about you I was. When I saw you laying there, I could barely contain myself. I wanted to run off and find Zoom, to destroy him for what he did to you, but you were bleeding so much I had to force myself to forget about Zoom and get you here. I knew Caitlin wouldn't be able to handle this."

"Barry, look at me." The speedster obeyed for once and locked eyes with you. "I'm alive, and I'm okay, all because of you. Please remember that, I don't want you punishing yourself over this anymore." You winced as you moved your hand to grab his.

He gave you a sad smile and twisted his hand so he could hold yours properly. "I think it's safe to say that I have the best, best friend in the world."

You shook your head, making Barry furrow his brows in confusion. "I'll argue with you on that one. I'm not sure if you know this, but my best friend," you paused and looked around the room, trying to act dramatic. "He's the Flash."

The two of you laughed at your pathetic attempt at a joke and then you forced Barry to go home and shower, stating that he smelled too sterile for your liking. Upon his return an hour later he brought Iris and Joe along with a small box full of bags from Big Belly Burger and it was at that moment as you bit into your burger that you decided you really did have the best, best friend ever. Flash or not.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


	8. Late Night

**Harrison Wells x Reader**

"You've been working late an awful lot lately," you commented, making Harrison look over his shoulder at you.

He smirked before turning back to the computer screen in front of him. "I want to stay on track," he muttered quietly.

You side and pushed yourself away from the wall of the Cortex entrance. You approached your boss and plopped down in the chair directly next to him, leaning forward to see what he was working on. That was one thing you loved about being Harrison's head scientist, you got access to just about all of his work.

"Everything's been going according to schedule, there's no need to worry," you reminded him. The entire team was almost ahead of schedule when it came to building the Particle Accelerator, and you knew that this was Harrison's biggest dream and he didn't want anything to go wrong, but sometimes he worried just a bit too much.

"I'd prefer to get ahead of schedule." Once again his eyes didn't leave the screen. You watched his face, seeing the reflection of the computer screen in his glasses.

You sighed and leaned back in your chair, keeping your eyes on him. "Then tell everybody that, I'm sure they'd have no problem working a little harder to get ahead of where we're supposed to be."

Harrison sighed and copied your movement of leaning back. He stretched his arms above his head before settling them behind his head. "It's my work that I want to get ahead on, I just want everything to go as planned."

You smirked and shook your head. "Don't worry Dr. Wells, you're the smartest man I know, if anyone can make this happen, it's you."

Your boss dropped his arms and removed his glasses. He spun his chair around to face you and smile. "Thank you, (y/n). I'm glad you agreed to join me, especially with all the offers you got from Mercury Labs."

You gave Harrison a cheeky grin and reached into your bag for your cellphone. "I guess I just knew where by best opportunities would come from." You turned on your phone, having shut it down when you arrived at work, and scrolled through your contacts.

Harrison replaced his glasses and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you calling?"

"Well I would hate to leave you to do all this work by yourself so, if you don't mind, I'd like to help."

Harrison smiled one of his true but rare smiles. "I'd like that very much. But that still doesn't explain who you're calling."

You chuckled and brought your phone to your ear. "I haven't eaten since lunch, I need some brain food. You like Chinese right?"

* * *

 **Please let me know if you think there is anything I should work on or if you have any writing suggestions, I'm happy to hear them.**

 **If you want to make a request check out my Deviantart for the different fandoms I write for and the instructions for requesting. Just look up ForBream, just like here.**

 **Also check out my Tumblr to check if my request box is currently open and for updates. Once again it's ForBream.**

 **~ForBream~**


End file.
